


Absurd Talk

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Kinda, Kinda but not really, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Midnight Talk, hope ya enjoy, just feel like writing, whipped hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: He peeks his head inside the dimly lit room and could see his husband’s long figure on the bed, awake and on his phone. Minhyuk smiles big and entered.





	Absurd Talk

Minhyuk removes his headphone. 

Making sure that his computer has been properly turned off, he turn on his heels toward the kitchen, grabbing a glass of milk to gulp down. Done with his routine, he finally tip toes inside the bedroom; the clock read 00.30.

He peeks his head inside the dimly lit room and could see his husband’s long figure on the bed, awake and on his phone. Minhyuk smiles big and entered.

“You're not asleep yet.” He states, snugly curled beneath the blanket on his side of bed.

His husband simply hums, turning around to face Minhyuk and pulls the boy close to his chest.

“I'm surprised you're going to bed this early,” Hyungwon comments, still scrolling on his — most likely — twitter account.

“I lost the round. Not in the mood anymore,” Minhyuk pouts, pulling out a mocking laugh out of Hyungwon’s lips.

“You suck.”

“You suck even more.” Minhyuk grunts and Hyungwon let their conversation end at that.

“What about you? Were you waiting for me? You're usually dead to the world by now.”

“Mhm, maybe.” He says, voice thick with sleep as he feels Minhyuk’s arm fall on his waist.

 

“I'm going to sleep,” Minhyuk declares after a moment of silence.

“Good night.” Hyungwon responds and placed a small kiss on top of the dirty-blonde lock.

“Night.”

 

To his surprise, despite saying that, Minhyuk didn't go to sleep.

“Hey, won.”

“What? I thought you were going to sleep?”

“I suddenly thought of something.”

“I hope it's nothing ridiculous.”

“Hear me out first!”

“But I'm not giving any response to your absurd talk or question.”

“It's not absurd, I swear.”

Hyungwon sighs in defeat. “Fine.”

 

“When I get old and wrinkly later, will you still love me the same?”

 

Hyungwon doesn't understand what kind of question is that. He rolls his eyes and set his phone away, looking down at his boyfriend with a frown. “That's ridiculous. Go to sleep.”

“What-! Not until you answer me!”

But Hyungwon is pulling away from him and is back on his phone. Minhyuk pouts deeply and slap him on the back, earning a loud “OW!” but he gives him no mind and turn around as well.

The couple lays back to back.

It's around 5 minute, with Minhyuk sulking, that Hyungwon finally gives in.

He puts his phone on the nightstand and pull Minhyuk flush against him, ignoring the squeak coming out of Minhyuk’s lips.

 

“That's an absurd question that doesn't need any answer, Min. I'll love you the same no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys enjoyed this lol  
> I wrote this out of boredom!  
> Follow me on twt : monhoe_x


End file.
